


The Corrupted

by Kittylemochi



Category: GOT7, TWICE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Murder, Mutants, Some people from twice, Zombies, chemical leak, dont kill me, im sorry, lots of death, more tags as i go on, oh and a little fluff, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylemochi/pseuds/Kittylemochi
Summary: How did hanging out at the GOT7 Dorm turn into a fight for survival?





	1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

Yoongi had no idea what he was doing here, to be honest.

Really he only came to GOT7’s dorm because he has nothing better to do. He currently sat between Taehyung and Hoseok. He and Hoseok had their legs tangled as Hoseok laughed at something Mark had said. Across from him on the rug sat Youngjae and Bambam smiling at something on Bambams phone. Namjoon and JB stood in the kitchen laughing while Jin and Jackson bickered about why there was no food in the fridge. Momo, Sana, and Tzuyu sat in a circle facetiming with Ji-hyo while Jimin, Jungkook, and Yugyeom played a meaningless game of rock paper scissors. Music played over the latter of laughing boys and girls, and the televison showed the news. Yoongi positioned himself to lay on Tae’s lap as he started to doze off. Yoongi began his drift into sleep when a loud blaring yanked him back to reality. Everyones attention was brought to the flashing lights coming from the TV.

“Warning, this is not a drill. Deadly chemicals have spilled from the Seoul Gas Plant. Avoid going outdoors, and lock all doors and windows due to the amount of toxic chemicals in the air, that have been known to cause mutations in humans.”

Jungkooks eyes shot open as he looked around. Namjoon began doing a headcount for his own members, while Jaebum followed suit.

“Wait.” JB looked around once more. “Where is Jin-young?” Mark got up from his seat and began his search for the singer. While the rest of the members and other groups in the dorm followed.

“Crap...I think he left earlier to get something from the convenience store.” Yugyeom stated as his eyes began to water. “He is...OUTSIDE!”, JB yelled. Mark shot up from where he was and made a B-line for the door. Jackson snatched Mark’s hand and yanked him to the side.

“Hyung! Where do you think you’re going?”. Mark attempted to shake off Jackson,

“What do you think?! I’m going to go get Jin-young” He yelled back.

“Mark hyung, it hurts me to admit this but… there is no way you can get Jin-young in time. The plant isn't that far from the convenience store.”, Jackson said with a hint of worry in his voice. Momo stood from the floor and slowly made her way over to Mark and Jackson.

“I think he’s right, Mark.” She said with a soothing tone to her voice. Jackson let Mark’s hand fall from his grasp and Mark took in everything he was hearing. Namjoon looked over with visible worry in his eyes and the rest of the BANGTAN Boys looked over as well. JB didn't seem to be doing so well either. His face was drained of all blood and tears fell silently from his eyes. The thought of losing one of his members plagued his mind. The room, once filled with laughter and mirth, had now fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Until there was a knock.

 

 


	2. Corrupted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death in this chapter, just a warning~

Chapter 2: THE CORRUPTED?

*knock*

 

Everyone's attention was immediately brought to the door. Mark's eyes filled with hope as he dashed for the handle once more. His hand gripped the doorknob eagerly as he peered through the peephole. When he caught a glimpse of the distinct hair color of brown and purple, he knew it was Jin-Young. Relief flowed over Mark and the whole group when he finally unlatched the door.

“Oh Jin-Young,” started Bambam, “You had us worried there for a second.” there was a plethora of sighs throughout the room. Mark embraced Jin-Young tightly and smiled brightly only to be met with a stone cold expression.

“Jin young?” Mark called out to him, confused. “Are you alright?” No response. “Jin young?” He called again, this time resting his hand on his left cheek. Jin young flinched away and glared into Mark's eyes. At this moment, Mark felt something had been different. This wasn't the same Jin-Young that left half an hour ago. And he was sure of that the second he saw Jin young eyes flash red.

“Jinyoung!” Suga yelled from his seat. That seemed to stir jinyoung as his eyes widened in surprised and he began Speaking under his breath though None of them could comprehend what he was saying. As he got louder they realized that he was saying...gibberish? This went on for a while and they all could see the frustration gather on jinyoung's face, his fist balled up so hard that his knuckles turned paper white.

Mark glanced at the rest of the idols in the room as if to ask what to do next. Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Jinyoung. Mark slowly stepped back, not sure how he should react to what he just witnessed.The group passed confused and worried looks between each other before Namjoon stood.

“Look, we’re all tired. Why don't we go upstairs and get some rest. We can figure out what to do tomorrow morning.” The boys and girls trudge upstairs to their rooms, taking quick ten minutes showers because there had been so many of them.

Once they had all showered and settled the situation of who would sleep where, the idols dispersed into their rooms and settled into bed.

It was around 2:00 in the morning when Sana decided she needed to go to the bathroom. She slowly pushed herself up in the bed and glanced at the two other girls in the room. Once she was sure that they were all asleep, she slid herself out from under the thick covers and her feet hit the ground softly, trying not to wake up the others. Dressed in an oversized t shirt (courtesy of Jackson) and the shorts she was wearing when she arrived, Sana tip-toed herself to the bathroom.

As she exited the bathroom, Sana was startled to see Jinyoung standing in front of her. His hands were behind his back and he stood with a dead look in his eyes and a hardened expression. Even in the darkness of the hallway Sana could see that something was wrong. She slowly stepped towards Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung, what's wrong?” She whispered. No response. The female singer stepped closer and reached out to touch the elder males face.

**_Big mistake_ **

It happened quickly and swiftly.

The second Sana's warm hands made contact with Jinyoung’s cold face, the singer's hands shot out from behind his back. The moonlight reflected off the metal in his hands. Before Sana could even fathom what was happening Jinyoung’s weapon was dug halfway into her abdomen. Sana’s scream shattered the silence of the sleeping dorm. Sana felt the cold metal retract from its place in her stomach, and took that opportunity to cover her wound. She felt her legs give out from beneath her as she hit the ground with a thud. The world around her became spotted with black dots, and her body was losing strength quickly as she tried to hold on to her last strand of life. She tried to call for help as the pain shot up and down throughout her form, only managing to get out one weak whisper before her world went completely dark.

“Help…”

 

Momo heard the scream and then the loud thud, ripping her from her sleep. She shuffled out of her bed remembering hearing Sana leave the room. She opened the door to peek into the dark hallway. In the darkness, she could only see the outline of the person on the ground. Momo’s mind began to race through all of the worst scenarios possible, but nothing could prepare for what she saw when she hesitantly switched on the light.

Momo dropped to her knees upon seeing Sana's lifeless body sprawled out in a pool of her own blood. Blood. That's all Momo’s eyes would let her see. Even when she closed them, the image of Sana’s body covered in crimson liquid still oozing from her open wound. The situation was overwhelming so she did the only she could at that point.

She screamed.

She screamed all the names she could think of. All the names of the boys and Tzuyu.

“MARK, JACKSON, BAMBAM JIMIN, JUNGKOOK TZUYU, NAMJ-JOON, JAE-JAEBUM HELP ME!”

The sound of shuffling feet and then running footsteps filled the dorm. Mark was first to appear stopping in his tracks upon seeing the horrifying scene. Next was Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin turning around the minute he saw Sana’s state, with his hand over his mouth. Jungkook once again froze in his spot, not knowing what to do or say. The rest of the boys came only seconds after, either muttering an “oh my god” or breaking out into tears. Hoseok, upon seeing Sana’s state, ran straight to the bathroom and hurled over the toilet.

Tzuyu exited the room she was in only to scream and push herself into the wall. Her breathing picked up and she instantly began to cry. Momo honestly felt bad for the youngest. She was still a teen and shouldn't have to go through this. None of us should.

Jaebum dried his eyes, which were brimmed with tears, before he noticed something.

“Where is Jinyoung?” JB asked. He looked at everyone else to see if anyone had answers.

Namjoon waited to see if anyone else knew where the missing singer was before offering to search for him.

The rapper made his way downstairs wondering how everything went so wrong. As leader he couldn't help but feel partly guilty. He didn't exactly know how but he feels a sort of responsibility for everyone.

Once Namjoon reached the bottom of the stairs, he began his hunt for Jinyoung. He searched the living room first, looking under furniture and peeking at windows to see if he was outside. He was about to go upstairs to continue his search when he passed the kitchen and caught sight of the missing boy.

Jinyoung’s back was turned to Namjoon however the knife in his hand, stained and still dripping crimson, told Namjoon that something was up.

“Jinyoung?” Namjoon asked. The boy turned around and hissed loudly at the sight of Namjoon. Jinyoung ran at Namjoon knife ready to slice into the rapper. But Namjoon was faster. He blocked Jinyoung’s first swing and grabbed his wrists.

Snatching the weapon out of the youngers hands, Namjoon took both of Jinyoungs wrists in his larger hands and pushed the singer’s chest to the wall so he couldn't move. Fighting against Jinyoung’s struggling, Namjoon called out for the rest of the group.

“GUYS HELP! I FOUND JINYOUNG”

 

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT WANNA KILL HIM I SWEAR! DONT THROW ROCKS AT ME!!! Ok I sowy. I love all my idols~ ❤️❤️
> 
> Anyway I know this isn't good but I'm trying. The first three chapters for this fix were pre- written so it might take longer for the chapters after that to get updated but don't worry I will try to keep up. I might only update on Saturdays tho~


	3. The killer has been killed

3\. The Killer’s been killed 

The rest of the idols tore themselves away from Sana’s lifeless, sprawled out body, and made their way to the first floor of the dorm. Jin rounded the corner to the kitchen, and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, causing the others to bump into each other's backs.

Standing in the kitchen was Namjoon with Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s chest was up against the wall and Namjoon was standing behind him with a bloodied knife in one hand and both Jinyoung’s wrists in the other.

“NAMJOON WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!” Jaebum yelled, peeking at the two boys from behind Jin's broad shoulders. 

“I came down here looking for Jinyoung and found him wandering around with THIS!” Namjoon explained, as he held the weapon up for everyone to see. MOMO stepped forward, her cheeks tear-stained and brown eyes red from crying. Momo’s eyes widened as an idea of what the crimson stains on the knife could be materialized in her head.

“I-is that...is that S-Sana’s?” She breathed. Her voice was shaking due to her fight to hold back the sea of tears threatening to fall down her face. Hoseok threw his hand over his mouth and Jimin covered his eyes as Yoongi went to attempted to calm him down. Jungkook stood with his hands on his forehead as he visibly held back tears, V standing next to him with a clenched jaw.

JB looked around to face his own members. Mark’s expression was a mix of fear and shock as he seemed to be, once again, taking in the situation. Bambam and Jackson stood together with unreadable expressions. Jacksons jaw was visibly clenched and Bambam looked as if he was just about ready to break down and cry. Yugyeom was standing with his head down and his fists clenched. He looked as if he was getting ready to punch the nearest wall.

Jaebum turned his attention back to Namjoon, who still held Jinyoung in his grasp. Jaebum being the leader he is, decided to take charge seeing as the only other group leader was busy.

“Let him go.” Jaebum stated. Namjoon looked up at him, along with the other members, with a look of confusion. A look that clearly asked ‘are you sure about that?’. Jaebum nodded and Namjoon hesitantly let go of Jinyoung’s wrists. 

The group of idols passed glances between Jaebum, Namjoon, and Jinyoung. No one dared to speak as they watched the scene unfold before them.

As soon as Jinyoung felt the release of pressure on his wrist he yanked his hands back and dashed off to the nearest corner of the dorm. His breathing picked up until they were basically short gasps. His eyes flashed a blood red color causing everyone in the room to jump. His teeth began to sharpen to a point but his eyes were wide and terrified.

Jaebum began to slowly approach the younger. Yoongi’s hand shot out to grab JB’s arm. Jaebum turned back to face him, it was only then that Jaebum realized all eyes were either on him or the boy in the corner. Yoongi gave him a warning look before Jaebum gave him a reassuring nod and a smile. Yoongi let his hand fall and Jaebum resumed his slow approach on the young singer. Jinyoung was visibly pushing himself into the wall as if it would swallow him.

Once Jaebum was as close as he dared to get to Jinyoung, Jaebum steadied his breathing and began to talk to the obviously terrified boy.

“Jinyoung-ssi, did you do that to Sana?”. Jaebum waited for a response but he only got mumbling from the boy. The silence in the room was eating away at him and no one knew what to say. JB turned to the rest of the group to see if anyone had any ideas. Fortunately V decides to give it a try.

V walks over to the cowering boy and squats to eye level. “Jinyoung you need to tell us if you did this…” V leaned in a little closer to Jinyoung. Maybe too close.

Jinyoung bared his abnormally sharp teeth and shoved V. Hard. V stumbled, and due to his previously crouched position, hit the counter head first.

There was a sickening crack and V was out cold and the blood started to pool. 

There was a scream from Hoseok and the group ran to V’s side Jungkook made his way to the raging boy attempted to grab him from behind. Jinyoung turned around and swung at Jungkook, who dodged it by mere inches.

Jinyoung's blood red eyes then landed on a horrified Jaebum. The corrupted boy tackled Jaebum with a screech.

Jaebum shut his eyes as he went down under the weight of Jinyoung. The monster he once knew has his band mate was long gone. His new form has eyes that blaze with bloodlust and skin that was white as snow. His lips were pulled back exposing his pointy teeth. 

Jaebum opened his eyes to see Momo trying and failing to pull Jinyoung off of him and Jungkook assisting her, while Jimin and Yoongi tried to stop the bleeding from Taehyung’s head. 

Jaebum was dragged from his thoughts when a burning from lack of oxygen started in his lungs. He looked back at Jinyoung, whose cold, pale hands were wrapped tightly around JB’s neck. Jaebum’s hands shot up to try and scratch Jinyoung's hands off of his throat. His vision was beginning to darken. He could hear the distant sound of Jungkook and Momo scream at Jinyoung to let him go. 

It all happened so fast, yet it seemed to be going in slow motion for JB. 

Jinyoung's eyes widened. There was a collective gasp and a couple screams the darkness seemed to let up just a bit. Namjoon was there with the same knife in his hand, but the weapon looked to be messier than it was before. Jinyoung’s limp body fell on top of him and it was then JB realized what had happened and anger filled his system. 

“NAMJOON WHAT DID YOU DO?!?” He yelled. Tears brimmed his eyes and blurred his vision as he screamed. 

“HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU. I WAS TRYING TO STOP THAT FROM HAPPENING”, Namjoon argued with a look of shock dawning his features. 

None of the others spoke. V was still bleeding and starting to become pale, and Tzuyu was shaking in the corner due to her immense fear, sobs racking her body as she was comforted by Mark, Jackson, and Bambam. Youngjae and Yugyeom stood with looks of shock and fear.

“YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HIM. HE WAS MY MEMBER!” JB argued.

“YOUR RIGHT. MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE LET HIM KILL YOU! UGH HOW UNGRATEFUL CAN YOU BE?!”, Namjoon yelled as anger overcame him. 

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”, JB started as he stepped forward. Jungkook ran in and put his hands on both leader’s chests. 

“Guys now isn't the time for this…”, Jungkook said, his voice cracking a little from his own tears that silently dropped from his eyes.

JB hugged and turned to make his way up the stairs to the bedrooms. Namjoon pushed passed Jungkook to follow as the rest of the idols followed suit. Jungkook and Tzuyu were the only ones left in the kitchen.

Jungkook made his way for to the shaking girl. He stared down at her for a moment before wrapping his large arms around her, pulling her into his chest and gently rubbing circles on her back. 

“I'm scared…” she whispered. He laid a kiss on her cheek.

“We all are…”

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone. I have just been trying to keep up with school so updates will be a little spazy. Here is chapter three tho

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you guys like it so I can continue


End file.
